Palavras
by Lookslikepatricia
Summary: A guerra muda as pessoas e como elas se percebem. Isso acontece principalmente com Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. One-shot. O titulo não faz sentido.


****Título: ****Palavras

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash. Drarry. O titulo não faz muito sentido.

* * *

><p>Era noite nos jardim de Hogwarts. Na margem mais distante do lago, dois rapazes estavam sentados na grama, encostados num tronco caído. Um deles era Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito e o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo. O outro era Draco Malfoy, filho de comensais da morte e comensal ele mesmo. Um era Gryffindor e o outro Slytherin. E o loiro contava algo entusiasticamente.<p>

- Okay... – disse Harry, olhando para o outro – Eu já entendi, Draco. Helena casou com Menelau, mas acabou se apaixonando por Paris e eles fugiram, começando uma guerra!

- Bem... – falou Draco, um pouco surpreso – Resumindo ao máximo, é isso mesmo.

- Draco... – Harry chamou, após um longo silêncio em que eles haviam desviado o olhar, constrangidos. – Por que você estava me contando essa história novamente? – o loiro corou um pouco e olhou para o moreno, que o observava. Draco inspirou profundamente e fixou seu olhar no verde dos olhos do outro. Respirou profundamente e pareceu tomar coragem.

- Apenas para dizer que Paris me contou que está apaixonado por você, Helena.

Harry se sentiu confuso naquele momento. Aquilo fazia parte da história? Porque se fazia, Draco nunca tinha falado aquilo nas quinze ou dezesseis vezes em que tinha contado essa história para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, Draco o olhava com expectativa, ansioso por algo e cada vez mais corado.

- Isso faz parte da história? – o moreno perguntou meio que se desculpando meio buscando uma explicação para aquela fala. O queixo de Draco caiu e após um instante, ele se levantou furioso.

- Óbvio que não, Potter... – o loiro cuspiu o sobrenome do outro – Mas eu esperava, ingenuamente como ficou comprovado agora, que até um cabeça de vento como você entendesse coisas tão claras como a que eu acabei de falar.

Eles se olharam por um instante e a confusão aparente nos olhos cor de esmeralda irritou ainda mais Draco, que saiu andando decidido para o castelo, pisando forte. Harry ficou sentado no mesmo lugar, estático e sem entender nada. Só depois que Draco já havia dado a volta no lago e estava na metade da escadaria, que a compreensão atingiu o moreno.

Draco havia acabado de falar algo que Harry sonhava e imaginava em todos os momentos desde a semana anterior. Draco havia dito que estava apaixonado por Harry e ele não havia entendido ou dito o mesmo. Ele se levantou, olhando na direção do castelo esperando ver algum sinal do outro. Mas pelo tempo que já havia passado desde que Draco havia saído dali, ele já deveria estar chegando às masmorras.

Harry resolveu então ir para a Torre de Gryffindor, apesar de não se sentir nem um pouco cansado ou com sono. Harry Potter no momento se sentia a criatura mais burra, idiota, lerda e devagar do universo.

- Draco vive se comparando a Paris... – falou em voz baixa, constatando sua imensa burrice – Ele já me comparou a Helena algumas vezes.

Harry ficou repassando mentalmente tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Draco desde o final da guerra. Ao invés das brigas e insultos, havia um compartilhamento de lembranças e sentimentos que só eles entendiam. No inicio do ano letivo, sempre que se encontravam aleatoriamente em um corredor, eles acenavam cordialmente com a cabeça, em reconhecimento.

Mas as coisas logo evoluíram. Por causa de um trabalho de Poções, os ex-inimigos se tornaram amigos, apesar de não se falarem muito durante as aulas. Mas eles começaram a se encontrar a noite, primeiro para estudar, depois para apenas conversar. Draco até tinha pedido desculpas por todos aqueles anos de ódio e tinha agradecido a Harry por ter salvado sua vida. Harry contou para ele que não estaria vivo se não fosse pela mãe dele.

Então ambos perceberam que aquilo era mais que uma amizade comum. Aqueles momentos que passava com Draco haviam se tornado os mais esperados para Harry e o mesmo havia acontecido com o Slytherin. Eles perceberam que queriam mais do que apenas conversar. Eles queriam poder se tocar tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Eles também perceberam que todos aqueles anos de competição obsessiva que sempre acabava em alguém indo a Ala Hospitalar era a forma como eles tinham achado para sempre estarem em contato.

Harry terminou novamente com Ginny Weasley, para completa irritação e desgosto da menina que só se acalmou depois que Hermione teve uma conversa séria com ela. Eles então estavam livres para se descobrir como apenas Harry e Draco, sem família, sem guerra e sem passado, somente com um futuro pela frente.

O sábado anterior tinha provado isso para ambos. Havia sido a primeira que eles tinham feito sexo e tinha sido maravilhoso. As peles se tocando e todo aquele carinho profundo tinha sido perfeito. Também havia sido o momento em que eles haviam percebido que estavam apaixonados e que aquele sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro se chamava amor.

As lembranças daquela noite atingiram Harry num sonho e ele acordou extremamente dolorido numa poltrona da sala comunal ao amanhecer. Ele subiu até o dormitório e tomou um banho quente, para relaxar antes de ir procurar Draco. Ele acabou saindo do banheiro apenas uma hora depois e seus colegas de quarto já estavam começando a acordar.

- De novo, Harry? – perguntou Ron Weasley, ainda deitado em sua cama.

- Como assim, Ron? – respondeu Harry, com outra pergunta, soltando um suspiro cansado logo depois.

- É a segunda vez em menos de uma semana que você não dorme aqui... – Ron se sentou, observando o amigo – Desse jeito, essa menina vai acabar com você!

- Menina? – Harry perguntou confuso. Ron apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e foi para o banheiro.

O moreno balançou a cabeça e se divertiu por um momento imaginando a reação do melhor amigo quando soubesse quem era a menina. Então ele pensou em Hermione e no jeito que ela havia o olhado durante toda a semana, como se soubesse, mas não tivesse coragem de tocar no assunto. Quando Neville se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, batendo de cara na porta, Harry decidiu que era hora de ir tomar café.

O caminho até o Salão Principal não foi percebido pelo Gryffindor e quando ele reparou a sua volta, já estava em seu costumeiro lugar à mesa. Hermione logo se sentou do seu lado e depois de alguns minutos, um Draco Malfoy com olheiras embaixo dos olhos e aparentemente ansioso se sentou em sua mesa, em frente a Harry.

O Gryffindor fez menção a se levantar, mas Hermione o impediu indicando a súbita aparição de um cupcake com uma única cereja em cima. Assim que Harry pegou a fruta, palavras apareceram no glacê.

_Eu exagerei. Sinto sua falta._

Depois de ler, ele pegou o doce e se levantou, indo em direção a mesa Slytherin, ignorando a chegada de Ron e seus outros colegas de dormitório. Harry se sentou em frente a Draco e entregou o cupcake para ele.

_Me perdoe por ser tão burro._

O Slytherin leu e sorriu, emocionado. Então levantou os olhos e encarou os olhos verde-esmeralda de Harry, que falou:

- Helena me disse que também te ama, Paris.

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos azul-acizentado e Harry a limpou com o dedo indicador. Draco segurou o rosto do outro e seus lábios se tocaram, num carinho casto. Logo depois, eles saíram do Salão de mãos dadas, sem perceber um desmaio na mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> One-shot lindinha, escrita (parida) depois de sonhar a cena inical.

Sim, eu adoro o nome Helena e eu gosto muito de Mitologia Grega.

Há versões que Paris rapta Helena e não que eles se apaixonam, mas assim fica mais fofo.

Extremamente doce...

Nessa fic, eu considerei que todo mundo foi obrigado a voltar para Hogwarts para refazer o ano que a escola ficou sob o comando dos comensais.

Erros, por favor, relevem e me desculpem.


End file.
